Mabel goes to Wendy's
Mabel goes to Wendy's is a YTP by Jallerbo. Transcript Mabel: Hey, Dipper! I found two tacos! (Dipper has hung himself) Mabel: That is not funny, Dipper. This girl's going to Wendy's! Stan: Alright, alright, look alive, kid! I need you to put up this sign. (He holds up a "God hates f*gs" sign) (Dipper has still hung himself.) Stan: Ugh, this again? Welp, I'm gonna use the duck. Dane Cook: Sneeze. (The crowd cheers.) Cook: Hitler was right! (The crowd pauses, then cheers even louder.) (Mabel finds a Wendy's.) Mabel: This is amazing! (To be continued) Mabel: Rap genius! Dipper: Eh. Mabel: Are you saying you're Deathgrips? Dipper: Yeah! Mabel, I have very keen powers that be. YEAH! Dipper wins again! Sherlock: You must die! We're cursed to cum (Somebody cums on him) whenever your uncle is waxing. (Stan screams as he is waxing) Stan: Wendy! I need you to lick my balls! Dipper: I'm gonna say... Beefy five-layer. I'm gonna say... spaghetti? Pizza. Mabel: Well, I'm making dinner. (Dipper screams) Stan: I like your ass, kid! Mabel: Grunkle Stan, I'm thirteen. Eat my poop, Grunkle Stan! (Stan prepares to eat it. The words "To be continued" appear) Gnome: He turns towards me- Pingas- Dinner- Bitch- I'll catch ya! Stan's TV: You're watching the old black cocks channel! Stan: Ugh, this again? (Porn starts playing: the Nigra guy screams comically) Stan: KIDS! Mabel: Check out this giant cock! (Dipper screams) Gideon: Every victory you had was just because of your precious penis! Robotnik: I see you pee! Mabel: That is not funny! Gideon: I am not a boy! Mabel: Whoa, what's this? Dipper: Uh, uh, it's nothing! Mabel: Damn! Dipper: I've stared at this page for hours! Don't worry guys, we'll get the shack back sack back- Soos: Yeah! Especially Dipper, because of his giant crush on... Mabel. Mabel: Fuck you, Dipper. Dipper: Just by smelling your butt, I can tell that you have been eating shit. Mabel: It was so good. Soos: I'm dead. Jeff: Next time cum on your own face! Dipper: Well, shit. Mabel: What?! Dipper, give up! You don't have a plan! Dipper: As always, Soos, you're right. (Later...) Dipper: Well, Lamby Mamy- sus- don't, don't, don't- Mabel: Waddles, hold my balls! Stan: Whatcha reading there, dick? Dipper: Oh! I was just catching a pokemon. Stan: What? Dipper: I... was just catching up on, uh... My Nuts are Too Big. Stan: That's a good issue. (Later) Stan: Yeesh, you two get hit by a bus or something? (They get hit by a bus) Mabel: Say hello to my boi! Link: Gee! Dipper: There was something about Link that wasn't right. Mabel: Isn't he the best? Dipper: Nope. Mabel: Maybe- Dipper: Nope. Mabel: Why can't you- Dipper: Nope. Stan: Fishing hats. Old Man McGucket: Yeee- cum cum cum! (he prepares to kiss Hank) Re, re, re- (He throws Hank away and he explodes. McGucket starts dancing.) Horoh- Yeee- Dipper: Why did you shit on your hand? Old Man McGucket: WHORE! Sheriff Blubs: Yoi- Deputy Durland: City BOIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Dipper: I- Durland: OI- Blubs: Lemme see your war face! Durland: AHHHHHHHHH Mabel: Yay! Talking Horse: Louder. Mabel: Asssssss! Dipper: I was having a hard cock- (Explosion) Mabel: It needs more glitter. (She throws an entire bucket on: explosion) Mabel: Welp, time to spill the blood! Dipper: Mabel, are you crazy?! Mabel: Die! Die! (She massacres him) Dipper: (Screams) (Later) Dipper: (Wakes up screaming) I just had a horrible meme! We all had to fuck Soos' grandma. Soos: (Wakes up half-naked next to him) That was no dream, dude. Dipper: (Screams) Mabel: Jelly grab! (The hook impales Abuelita) Abuelita: Time to die. Youtuber: First of all, Jallerbo, you have a nice ass. And second of all, your YTPs need more sex jokes. And second of all, I need to have sec with my voice actors. Voice Actor: I hate YTP. Joyce. Youtuber: Other than that, I don't have much to say. So, die. Bill Cipher: Hey there, it's Bill Nye! I', here to let you know fuck you. I'm here to let you know this video has lots of spoilers. This video has lots of cocks. This video has lots of- Singer: Spaghetti! Dipper: Quit- ah! Stop, Mabel- McGucket: WHORE!